It's Not My thing
by winxbarbie
Summary: What if...Jack is not Jack its Hiccup and Hiccup is not Hiccup its is story revolves around their life how it became complicated.


**This is my first fanfiction story and most important thing, you should know that English isn't my first language. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**SO LETS START** :-)

Chapter -1

There was a town named Burgess covered with snow, every person was enjoying this winter season .EXCEPT ONE. The boy was standing in front of his new house and comparing the difference between his old house and new house. The boy named Hiccup Haddock. His age was about 16 but look likes 13 years old because of his small frame, face was covered with freckles and had a messy auburn hair. He was not happy about it ,he was sad,just wanted to go back to Berk. But it was not possible his father got new job in burgess,after so much hard work .He missed his Friends SORRY means only one friend 'Toothless'.He was dropout from his thought when his dad called him .

HICCUP P.O.V

"YES DAD COMING"I shouted….from outside.

When I entered the house I see my dad unpacking the stuff .When he saw me standing at the door ,he came next to me and while looking the whole drawing room, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"DO U LIKE YOUR NEW HOUSE" he said smiling at me.

I just didn't wanted to lie but I have to "YEAH dad its cool I like it" I m happy to see that my dad was happy after hearing my answer.

"SO SON you should go to your room, take some rest. Your room is upstairs. I know you are tired ". After that dad went out to take other luggages from car. I just went upstairs and entered my new room. It was little larger than my old room.

Then I unpacked my stuff then arranged it on their places .I searched for my red bag …which had my clothes, I took shower,while taking shower I remembered the time I spended in berk. After that I came back to my room and laid on the bed and I DON'T REMEMBER when I was in deep sleep.

TIME SKIP 7:30 PM

"HICCUP" my dad yelled my name. After that I stood from my bed and stretched my hands and with rubbing my eyes I went downstairs .I saw my dad in kitchen making something , I think Fish. Then I helped my dad in placing the dishes on dinning table ….then we took our places and we started our meal .

"HICCUP "said my dad.

"YES dad"

"DO YOU remember that tomorrow your HIGH SCHOOL year is going to start" he said.

"YES DAD I remember how could I forget about this "

"SO are you excited about your new school"

No I m not, I just hate school not because I don't want to study as I am good student . Its because of my classmates. They always make fun of me and bully me. I know same thing is going to happen in new school also.

"I don't know" I said.

Now my dad face became serious "ARE U NOT HAPPY".

"NO NO I am just little bit nervous , all this are new to me, new town, new house, new school" I said while eating my meal.

My dad patted my back and with smile "You don't have to be nervous,ok. Everything will be fine, who knows at time pass you will love this new town and your new school, and who knows you make lot of friends"

Friends! Seriously , lot of new friends…. I m not good at friendship . Since childhood I had only one friend ,my bud ,Toothless. I know it is going to be hard to make new friends but as my dad said 'WHO KNOWS' I should hope at least.

I took deep breath and looked back to my dad with smile.

"I HOPE SO "

Next morning I heard my alarm somehow I open my eyes lazily and stopped the alarm its 6:30 am .I have enough time to get ready for school .I stood up from my bed then reached to my dresser take out my favorite green shirt and jeans, then went to bathroom to take shower.

I was finally ready. I stepped downstairs. I saw my dad sitting on the couch reading newspaper.

"GOOD MORNING DAD" I said then went to kitchen to take some toast and coffee.

"MORNING SON "he also stood up and went to kitchen to take his coffee.

"SON ARE YOU READY FOR THE SCHOOL" he said after finishing the breakfast.

"YES DAD I M READY " no.. no I m not. My heart beat started beating fast...as much as it could and I am scared. I just don't know why I am so scared, its just school nothing else. Its just when I see new places and new people and mostly crowd, I hesitate a lot and I start acting foolishly around people. I don't know why I am doing such type of things. But now I am going to promise myself 'I SHALL OR WILL NEVER DO ANY SUCH TYPE OF THING TO GIVE REASON TO ANY STUDENT OR ANY PERSON TO MAKE FUN OF ME. I AM GOING TO ACT NORMAL .OK HICCUP PROMISE TO YOURSELF. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE AFRAID …OK. YOU ARE BRAVE, YOU ARE BEST" I finally encouraged my self .Finally I am confident to face anything, I stood up and went to the door confidently and when I was just stepping out , "ahmm hmm "someone's voice came behind of me.

IT was dad he was still sitting and trying not laugh. I am just confused why he is making such type of faces. Then he finally spoke " Hiccup are you going to school without your bag and most important thing do you know where is your school situated "and with that my confidence level was….oh freak...I am so embarrassed right now.

"no… no Its just I wanted to see is there snow outside or not " I just tried to act normal but my face was still pink because of shame. MY dad noticed that and came to me "HAHAHAHA nothing to worry ok, you are Viking, and Viking are strong and fearless ,just don't be so nervous, everything gonna be alright" and with that he ruffle my hair.

"DAD I told you already don't do this to my hair" with fake anger I am trying to set my hair. I m happy now .I LOVE MY DAD. He knows how to make me happy. After my mother died he was always there for me. He was never ashamed because of my small frame. I know I am not like the other kids like strong physic, heighted,etc. He always accepted me for who I am.

"Hiccup you will be late ok so its better you take your bag and come outside "he said, and then he opened the door and step outside.

I ran back to my room grabbed my bag…..while stepping down my leg slipped and I was there in the air for sometime and then….BOOM !..."OUCH…that hurt…."I mumbled to myself. My head swelled and its paining so much,then I somehow managed to stand….and cursed the stairs and went outside…

AFTER ALL THIS …I CAN SAY …ITS NOT MY DAY..

**SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKE AND ALSO FOR BAD ENGLISH. ****L**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK **

**SHOULD I CONTINUE.. :/ **


End file.
